halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scared of You
Scared of You is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of The Backyardigans and the third Halloween special of the series. The episode opens with Austin greeting the viewers and introducing them to his boss, Mad Scientist Tasha, after hearing her laugh. Austin also tells the viewers that it's his birthday. Austin asks Mad Scientist Tasha if she remembers it's his birthday, but Tasha tells him she knows that it's the day she performs her maddest, craziest, most brilliant experiment ever, and she's not saying what it is because it's a secret. The backyard transforms into a spooky laboratory, and Tasha sends Austin to fetch her a beaker. Tasha then tells the viewers that she really does know that it's Austin's birthday, and she wants to throw a surprise party for him. Austin is heard coming back in, and Tasha tells the viewers to keep the secret surprise party just that, a secret. When Austin returns, Tasha sends him on a mission to gather three monsters from all over the land. A Mummy, a Werewolf, and a Vampire. Also, she tasks Austin with giving each monster a secret letter. Austin begins his mission in a pyramid, where he meets Mummy King Tyrone, who is just as scared of Austin as he should be scared of him. Austin explains that he's not scary, nor a monster, and gives Mummy King Tyrone one of the secret letters, which is actually an invitation to the surprise party and to keep it a secret while Austin goes and gathers the others. Next, the two head for the forest to pick up a werewolf. After a run-in with a grabbing tree, they find and meet Werewolf Uniqua, who's just as scared of them as Mummy King Tyrone is. After the two monsters realize that there's nothing to be afraid of, Austin gives her one of the secret letters/invitations. And so, the three of them make their way to the castle of the local vampire, to the displeasure of Tyrone and Uniqua. When they make it to the tower where the vampire is, he is just as scared of them as Tyrone and Uniqua are of him and each other. But once they get themselves together, they realize their each more friendly than scary. Austin gives the final invitation to Count Pablo, and they all head back to Tasha's laboratory. Austin brings them inside, but Tasha comes out of a secret room behind a bookcase and tells them to come with her to the party. Austin turns, and notices that the monsters are all gone. Austin, even more disappointed than ever, heads to the lab to tells Tasha the bad news, only to find the lights out. When they come back up, Austin finds the place decorated, and that Tasha has known it was his birthday all the time. And so, they all start to have a Monster Dance Party to celebrate the birthday boy. After all the dancing, they all head to Uniqua's house for pumpkin pie. Category:Episodes Category:2006 releases Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nelvana Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks Category:Nick Jr.